Trickster
by Kann1326
Summary: Yuki Hajime was childhood friends with Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. Being the daughter of pro-hero, FlashBang, she had to move away to Canada for her father's job just before they went to middle school and has transferred into U.A. after the news of Bakugo's kidnapping reached her and her family. *Cussing and stuff
1. One: What A Surprise

The computer flashed images of the news coverage from Japan that one of her friends she made in London had sent her a link to, knowing she was from Japan. The video is of what everyone was calling "All Might's Fall" but that isn't what caught Yuki's eye. In the background of all this she could see her childhood friends. Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. Confusion and concern flashed through her.

Doing more research on the topic, it turns out Bakugo had been kidnapped and All Might was the one who saved him. Yuki felt her stomach turning, feeling sick. She saw that he was fine. He had been rescued. That didn't matter to her. What mattered was that she hadn't been there.

Later that night, her dad came home to her sitting at the kitchen table, pouring over all the information she could get about the incident. "Yuki?" Akito Hajime, also know as UK's number one Pro-Hero FlashBang, asked his daughter, her face ghostly pale. She turned to her father, silently showing him the reports and news coverage she found.

He automatically understood, having it been just them for so long. She wanted to go home. Akito nodded and went to his home office to make the calls and pull the strings.

Two days later, they were all packed and a house in Japan waited for them. U.A. had accepted Yuki on recommendation, her transcript from the top hero Highschool in the UK being enough for them happily transfer her into class 1-A as Akito had requested.

It all felt easy, and that made Yuki nervous. Akito said it was because he was a top ranking pro. Things like this were easy for him. She would be arriving in Japan a week before school started, so she should have plenty of time to relax and get things in order.

When they landed, Akito revealed to Yuki that she would be staying in the dorms so there was no need for her to unpack. He would do that for her at home. She needed to worry about separating what she wanted to go to the dorms and what she wanted to stay home, and if she needed anything then they'd go get it.

"Hey dad! We should probably get me some new bed sheets and stuff for the dorms!" Yuki called to her dad from upstairs, pulling her long red hair up into a ponytail as she looked around the room stacked full of boxes. A muffled reply came from the kitchen that she just assumed was an agreement.

A few minutes she could hear her dad thundering up the stairs, his footsteps as heavy as ever. "I'll be going to get you some things soon. Do you want to tag along?" Akito asked, leaning against his daughter's bedroom doorframe. Yuki was practically a smaller, female version of her father. From the red hair to the amber eyes. The only thing she didn't fully get from him was her quirk.

"Sure. I don't see why not. I've got half of what I need to go to the dorms pushed to the side." Yuki shrugged, following her father down the stairs. "We could make a day of it." He nodded, happy to spend some time with her before she leaves.

She had ended up with more than she expected for her dorm. Her dad had decided to spoil her and buy her anything and everything that caught her eye, including clothes. Yuki wasn't going to complain though. They were well off enough that it didn't really matter as long as it wasn't a daily thing.

"You're unbelievable." Yuki rolled her eyes at her dad's procrastination. He had forgotten to order her unit so it wouldn't be arriving until a few days after school started. Akito just shrugged, going to put up the bags of everything they had bought.

She flopped onto her stomach on the couch of the still mainly bare family room. She laid there, thinking of the two reasons she was there. How would they react to seeing her? It felt like forever since they last had seen each other but she had stayed in contact with both boys, texting and calling every chance she could.

She had been the peacekeeper between the two. They were always fighting when she wasn't around. Yuki was hopeful that they would stop once she was back.

It should be interesting.

Today was the day. She would be moving into the dorms. She had aced the academic and physical tests she took the day after arriving in Japan that U.A. asked her to take as a precaution to her enrollment. It was all falling into place.

Yuki decided to go for comfort today, wearing some simple black skinny jeans and a plain white tshirt. She pulled on a baseball cap with her dad's Pro-Hero logo, threw her purse over her shoulder and slipped on her black converse. "I'm leaving!" She called to her father who was in his office.

"See you around kid." Akito smirked, stepping out of his office and giving her a hug. She nodded and promised to call when she was settled in. It took what she felt like was forever for her to be able to leave. Today was the day.

"On top of everything, we will have a new student joining us. Seems like she's running late." Aizawa droned in an apathetic tone to the class of 1-A as they stood outside the dorms. Whispers ran through the teenagers, speculating who it could be.

Bakugo was one of the few that could care less. He figured it was someone stuck up that he would end up hating. As long as they stood out of his way, it'd be fine.

Midoriya fidgeted, messing with his fingers, nervous about meeting new people. Would they be nice? Would he make a new friend? He hoped they would get along.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yuki called to Aizawa as she rounded the corner, a bright smile on her face. Bakugo's eyes widened, knowing that voice. Midoriya acted without even thinking, the voice as familiar to him as his own. He turned towards her, dashing at her and attacking her in a hug around her waist, tears streaming down his face, knocking them both to the ground.

Everyone watched, shocked, curious, and one person a little jealous, as Midoriya hugged the girl while crying incoherently. It's as if he held onto her for life, and he felt like he was too. It had been to long. He had missed her so much. He buried his face into her stomach as she gave out a hearty laugh.

"Missed you too, Zuzu." Yuki grinned, her eyes holding a happiness that he had missed. As she ran her manicured hands through his hair like she used to, the class started to watch in fear as Bakugo slowly walked towards the duo. Hushed whispers about who she was passed around, prayers for her safety from Bakugo rang out.

Everyone in the class watched in terror and Bakugo reached them and slowly bent down to inspect her. He reached out and flicked her gently on the forehead with a soft smile on his face, surprising everyone but the duo. "Brat. Long time no see." He stood straight, offering her his hand.

Yuki took it, pulling Midoriya up with her. "Yeah, you rat. It has been." She grinned. The trio were completely unaware of their surroundings, making everyone else even more curious. Aizawa cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him, making them turn to him. Midoriya kept ahold of her, to afraid to let go just yet.

"Now if the reunion is over." He droned and started going over the basics. Once he was done, he walked off without another word, leaving them to themselves. Everyone turned to the trio in the back, Midoriya still hanging off Yuki almost comically at this point.

They all stared at her, waiting for her to introduce herself. "Hey. I'm Yuki Hajime." She grinned, unsure of what was about to happen. "I'm Eijirou Kirishima!" A guy with spiked up red hair introduced himself, leading to everyone introducing themselves. Confusion still hung in the air though.

"How do you know Deku?" A brunette who had introduced herself as Uraraka asked, trying to push away her jealousy. She didn't even know this girl. "Oh! We were childhood friends. All three of us!" Yuki gestured between her, Midoriya and Bakugo. "My dad and I moved away before middle school and we recently moved back." Yuki smiled, Bakugo rolling his eyes, uninterested in things he already knew.

"Why did you move back?" Yaoyorozu asked, curious about this girl who transferred mid-year. "To marry Zuzu of course!" Yuki said so confidently that everyone gasped. Everyone but Bakugo who was laughing maniacally and Midoriya who had finally let go over to to cover his face. "Did you really have to bring that up?" Midoriya groaned, his face bright red behind his hands.

Yuki joined Bakugo in cackling, them leaning on each other while Midoriya calmed himself. "I don't get it." Kirishima mumbled. "It's an inside joke about something Zuzu said a long time ago. I've just never let it go." Yuki grinned, having calmed herself down while Bakugo's shoulders were shaking from quiet laughter behind her.

Midoriya looked at her between his fingers, pouting. Uraraka was definitely jealous now. "Can we just go get everything put away and moved in?" Midoriya squeaked, definitely embarrassed by Yuki. The feral grin she gave him, mischief sparkling in her eyes, it all reminded him of that day long ago.

She was leaving that day. Moving away for what they thought was good. "When we see each other again, I'll be the number one hero!" Midoriya had declared as they said goodbye. "I'm looking forward to it!" She had told him, hugging him tightly, Bakugo watching in the background, already having said his goodbye. If Midoriya had just kept his mouth shut for a little longer. As she turned away he blurted out what he should have kept to himself.

"I'll marry you. The next time I see you, we'll get married!" He had shouted after her. Midoriya had meant it innocently then, not really knowing much about romance or anything marriage entailed. He only knew he wanted to spend every day with his best friend. She had laughed and nodded, leaving the two behind with their bitter tears.

It seemed like forever ago. She had changed so much. She wasn't shorter than them and lanky. Yuki was now taller than Midoriya, almost as tall as Bakugo, and had filled out nicely. She was still them same at her core though, and that's what the two loved about her.

Yuki looked around her dorm room. Her blush colored bedding and pillows, her fairy lights above the bed, the pictures above her desk that displayed her with all her friends from London and her dad. All of it made the dorm room feel like home. She even had a shelf on one of her bookshelves cleaned out for all the All Might merchandise that Midoriya had sent her over the years and the CDs that Bakugo had sent her too.

She stretched her muscles out, happy with the setup. Yuki decided to go out and interact with everyone else. Making new friends would be good for her. Most of the class had gathered in the common room, lounging around on the couches and chairs.

As she reached the group she heard one of the girls suggest going around and looking at everyone's rooms. "Can we see your room too?" Asui asked, wanting to get to know the girl better. "Sure." Yuki shrugged, hoping this would be a bonding experience. They went around to almost everyone's room, Yuki getting to know everyone better, even learning some of their quirks.

When they got to Yuki's room, they were all pleasantly surprised. They didn't think she would have these soft colors decorating the room, everything looking sentimental and relaxing. The girls other than Uraraka relaxed, glad that her bedroom wasn't incredibly wild.

Yuki got along with everyone so far, even Uraraka begrudgingly admitted that she was nice. She was happy that everyone liked her. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. Food was eaten in rooms and everyone went to bed early.

It was a good day. Yuki crawled into bed happy and hopeful. She liked it here. Everyone was nice, her two best friends were here, and it was the top hero school in the world. She couldn't be happier.


	2. Two: New and Old Friends

The next morning everyone had been informed about Bakugo and Midoriya sneaking out in the middle of the night to fight. Yuki was pissed. She hated when they fought, and they both knew that. This also meant that thanks to their punishment, they wouldn't be there during her first day at U.A.

Yuki shot them both a dirty look as she walked out of the dorms to head to class. She made the trip alone, not really knowing anyone else well enough to walk with them. By the time she reached the classroom, everyone else was already in their seats. Yuki stood awkwardly, unsure of were to sit. "Come sit over here!" Ashido called to her, arms waving.

Smiling gratefully, Yuki sat at the desk beside the pink girl. Before they could start a conversation Aizawa came in and started class. Boring everyday subjects passed and before she knew it, it was lunch time.

Ashido had pulled Yuki along to her normal table before Yuki could protest. She sat her tray down between Ashido and Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero sitting in front of her. She kept quiet most of the time, talking every once in a while. She wasn't sure how to go about these people.

Yuki could be outgoing and nice to be around with. She generally got along with everyone really well. At the same time, she had trouble making good, true friends. This group seemed nice. They seemed to be trying.

"Hey Haijme. Why did you really move back?" Ashido asked, a smirk on her face, trying to have a light conversation with some meaning. "Oh. Well. You're all friends with Katsuki right?" Yuki asked, a small smile on her face. The group nodded, unsure where this was going.

"I saw the news. Back in London, I had a few friends. They had found news covering the incident with All Might and sent me the video footage. I learned that Katsuki had been kidnapped. Even though he was fine, I needed to come back. I couldn't wait any longer to be with my best friends. I nearly lost one of my dearest friends. My dad understood so did all he could to get me into U.A." Yuki gave a shakey smile, knowing how Bakugo could be so wasn't sure how well these people liked him.

"You're really good friends with him. I'm glad." Kirishima spoke up, smiling at the nervous looking girl. "I thought he would only have us as friends, but to know he can get along with other people, I'm not as worried." He elaborated, seeing the confused and shocked look on the red headed girl's face. She was relieved at his words.

"I'm glad he found friends here. I know he's not the easiest to get along with. He's blunt and abrasive, easy to anger. He can even be down right mean. Katsuki has a good heart though. It's just not on show for everyone." Yuki knew she could be friends with these people. If they could get along with Bakugo, she could get along with them.

The group sat on her words. They had never known anyone to even somewhat like Bakugo. Most people hated his attitude and how he carried himself. To find someone that saw the good in him like they did? It was nice. Refreshing.

They didn't have to worry about saying good things about him and her getting angry and disagreeing, possibly arguing and fighting with them. They thought that maybe, she could be a good friend.

They all finished eating and went back to class, thinking about the possibilities of new friends. Ashido was happy that she would most likely have another girl to hang out with that didn't get offended by Bakugo and not want to hang out around him. She was tired of all the testosterone. A girl friend would be nice.

Yuki walked back to the dorms after classes with the group she ate lunch with. They talked and joked, having a good time. She was relieved that she was getting along with others. After putting her things in her dorm room, Yuki flopped onto a couch in the common room. Midoriya approached her, looking at her over the back of the couch.

He looked relaxed, and not many of his classmates were use to that. He normally seemed like a nervous wreck, especially in the company of girls. With Yuki, he seemed at ease. At home almost.

"How was your day?" Midoriya asked softly, noticing how she had her arm over her eyes. She looked drained. "All right I guess." Yuki sighed, sitting up and patting the seat beside her for him. Everyone just stood off to the side to watch their interactions. They expected a long conversation. They didn't expect her to lean against him and them to sit in silence.

Midoriya tended to ramble with everyone. Yuki seemed so full of energy yesterday. To see them be quiet was unusual. At least it seemed to be. Everyone tensed when they saw Bakugo walking their way, assuming he'd blow up and start something.

Bakugo only patted her head and sat beside her, pulling her head into his lap as she put her feet on Midoriya. His action was so caring it through everyone for a loop. After taking in the scene of the two classmates that clashed the most sitting quietly with the red head, Ashido took a calming breath and approached the trio.

Someone needed to break the tension that the rest of the class was feeling, even if these three didn't. Ashido sat in one of the chairs and casually turned to Yuki, her eyes partially closed.

"You never told us your quirk Hajime." Ashido grinned, getting everyone's attention and making them all move closer. With the whole class surrounding them, Yuki sat up, knowing everyone was curious.

"Well, my dad can manipulate light and sound waves." Yuki started, trying to figure out how to best explain her weird combination of quirks. "Who's you're dad?" Uraraka asked, not really sure what to think about this girl. "Sparky boom boom man!" Midoriya and Bakugo said in tandem, the former having a goofy grin and the latter completely stone faced.

Yuki scoffed and lightly smacked them both on the chest. "You two know he gets agitated when you call him that." She scolded lightly, a faint smile on her face, remembering them coming up with that nickname for her dad after watching an old cartoon. "My dad is FlashBang." Yuki grinned at Uraraka, answering her question after shooting a look to her two best friends.

"He's United Kingdom's number one hero!" Iida spoke up in awe, having some knowledge about the man's impressive career. Yuki only shrugged. "That doesn't explain your quirk." Ashido pointed out, getting the conversation back on track.

"Well, I can manipulate sound waves, kind of like he can." Yuki shifted in her seat, growing uneasy when getting closer to talking about her other quirk. Others noticed. No one wanted to push. Midoriya and Bakugo knew. Her quirks worked together, close enough that it took a few years to figure out it was more than one quirk.

"Well that's cool!" Ashido glossed over her new friends unease, deciding not to dwell on it and change the conversation. "We should have a girls night Friday night." She offered the new girl, wanting nothing more than to know her better. Yuki went from unease to a smile. "That'd be great." She nodded.

Bakugo nudged her with his elbow. "Don't be making friends with my friends, brat." He sneered, taking the others back. Ashido could see it though, the playful glint in his eyes. She guess Yuki could see it too because all she did was flick his ear. "Don't boss me around, rat. You're the one on maid duty." She snorted, turning away from him.

The others were relieved that this just seemed to be a thing they do. They'll probably never get use to this.

"Zuzu!" Yuki groaned, covering her eye with her arm as she laid in her bed on her back. Midoriya had decided to hang out with her in her dorm room, pestering her with questions about homework. Midoriya chuckled, knowing she didn't want to think about homework. He was just trying to distract her.

He knew with the questions about her quirk earlier that leaving her alone with her thoughts wouldn't be smart. Before he followed her, he had passed Bakugo who was thinking of doing the same. Bakugo left it to him though, knowing that Midoriya and his rambling would take her mind off of it better than he could.

One of the few things they got along for and agreed about was Yuki and her quirks.

"You made a new friend today." Midoriya smiled, changing the subject to let her breathe, for now. "Yeah. We get along pretty well. She doesn't hate Katsuki. I think she could be a good friend." Yuki smiled softly, looking at the ceiling. "Good. I'm glad you're making friends." He grinned sitting beside her.

"I guess it's a good thing." Yuki leaned against him, having missed this. Just hanging out, being near him. Midoriya had always had a soothing presence to her. Sure he could ramble but they had known each other for so long that she felt as if she knew what he was thinking half of the time. Even though they haven't even been in the same country for years, they were still in sync with each other.

He didn't feel the need to ramble around her like he did most people. She relaxed him for some reason. Midoriya could always count on Yuki to make him feel calm and he could collect his thoughts better with her around. Maybe it was because of how long they knew each other and how close they were.

"It can't hurt to have more friends." He smiled, trying to be encouraging. "You're right." Yuki sighed, still nervous about being around new people. They were quiet for a bit, sitting with their own thoughts.

A bit later there was a knock on her door. Yuki snorted, already knowing who it was. She got up and opened the door to Bakugo standing there. She had been right. He waltzed on in and sat in her desk chair, not saying a word, spinning around in it.

Midoriya and Bakugo both knew what she needed. Yuki needed quiet time with them within reach. That's how they always dealt with things. Midoriya would calm her down first, then Bakugo would come in later, then they would sit in silence together until she felt better.

They had done this plenty of times. The first time was when Yuki got upset over Bakugo to fight and be mean to Midoriya. He had promised not to do it in front of her any more, and said that was the best he could do. Usually they did this when it came to her quirk.

The quirk that came from her mom that is. Yuki hated the quirk. She learned to use it though, because if she hadn't learned to use it properly, it would hurt her. It would sometimes even hurt other people. She never talked about it if she didn't have to. She never explained it. Only her dad, her doctors, Bakugo, and Midoriya knew the full extent of what the quirk meant. It had even been altered on school paperwork.

"Want to play a video game? Watch a movie?" Bakugo finally asked, knowing that she was calm enough for activities. Yuki nodded, motioning to the movies, not really wanting to focus to much on games. Bakugo shot a concerned look at Midoriya but nodded.

He picked a movie that he know they would all agree on, and put it on to play. "Move over you freaks." Bakugo said in a softer voice than others would expect and sat on the other side of Yuki, squishing her between the toy boys. She gave a small smile, having missed them both.

This is where she was supposed to be.


	3. Three: Unfair Fight

Yuki was barely listening as Aizawa droned on about "the big three" or whatever he called them. The questions about her quirk the other night were still on her mind. She knew that everyone would know sooner or later, she just wasn't sure how everyone would take it.

When Yuki focused back into class, there where three seniors standing in the front with everyone's attention. Mirio Togata, Nejire Hado, and Tamaki Amajiki. Stifling a yawn, Yuki went to change into her gym uniform as her and everyone else was instructed to.

"I'm a bit nervous about this." Uraraka confessed, slipping the jacket of her uniform on. The other girls chorused in agreement, only Yuki staying silent. "What do you think Hajime?" Ashido asked, noticing the red-headed girl's silence. "I'm not sure. I don't have enough information on any of them to know if I should be nervous or not." Yuki shrugged, shutting her locker and heading out.

The girls murmured behind her, some agreeing, some seeing her as full of herself. She was to worried about them discovering her other quirk to care, and she had a funny feeling that they might be finding out today. She was put to be part of the group to face Togata. Since she had a provisional hero's license already, she was to participate with the others that did also.

"I guess it's a good thing dad made me get one just in case." Yuki murmered to herself as she got into position. She shot a look back at Midoriya, who was a few feet behind her. At least him being around made her less anxious. He knew how to handle her, just in case, and the teachers have been informed. She should be fine.

Right?

Before she knew it there was a flurry of movement and classmates dropping, with only her and Midoriya left standing. Seeing a blur heading for Midoriya, without thinking really, she gave a sharp whistle as he dodged Togata.

The sharp whistle was perfectly aimed, just as practiced, and dropped the assailant to his knees for a few seconds. Blinking owlishly, Yuki realized Togata was naked. Before she could really process this, he had rounded onto her. She dodged easily, wincing when she realized that just sound manipulation wouldn't keep the poor boy at bay.

Taking a deep breath as he turned to Midoriya again, seeming as if he couldn't decide between the two, Yuki steeled her resolve. It would all be fine. Letting out a hauntingly beautiful tune of notes strung together, she watched as her quirk made the blond upperclassman stumble and stop, looking ahead with dead eyes.

Yuki knew what she was doing. When she finished the short melody, the boy dropped unconscious infront of Midoriya. Her hands trembled as she waited for the wrath of her teacher. She cast him a glance, finding his face blank. He only hummed in thought. How was he to go about this?

This was going to be a pain.

Everyone got out of their gym uniform in silence. No one said anything for the rest of the school day, to confused over what happened. Midoriya walked back to the dorms with her, arm in arm for comfort. She always felt better being able to touch him. It kept her grounded. She didn't use to much of her quirk this time so she was fine, she still felt the affects of using it though.

After everyone had gotten changed for the day, the rest of the class conversed about what happened, as Midoriya and Bakugo comforted Yuki in her room. Bakugo occupied her desk chair while Midoriya sat on the floor, holding one of her many stuffed animals to his chest. They watched as Yuki paced her room.

"This won't end well." Yuki fretted, pulling at the ends of her hair out of panicked habit as she paced. Bakugo slapped her hand away from her hair. "Shut up, brat. It'll be fine. Anyone who has a problem with you has a problem with me and I'll kick their ass." Bakugo grunted, watching as his childhood friend groaned and fell forward onto her bed.

"Yeah. Okay." Her muffled reply was heard anyway from the two boys in her room. With a roll of his eyes Bakugo got up, deciding to see what the others where doing. If they were being mean, well, he could be even more mean. As he left, Midoriya got up and made is way over to her. He sat beside her, stuffed animal still in hand.

"What's this one even supposed to be?" He asked, making her look up from having her face buried in her bed. Sitting up to sit beside him, Yuki took it from him, running her fingers over the soft toy. "It's bigfoot." She gave a toothy grin, knowing he was distracting her. She might as well let him.

Bakugo could hear the ones that called themselves his friends whispering to each other. "I'm not sure what to think." Sero stated, scratching his head, none of them seing Bakugo yet. "It was a little scary. I wonder what she did." Kaminari muttered to the others.

"If you got something to say about her, say it to my face." Bakugo barked, already angry after hearing what little that he did. How dare they say anything bad about her? She was the only person that could calm his angry, they have no idea what she's like. She was to good for them.

"Oh! You must know what that was then!" Ashido perked up, turning to the loud and explosive blond. "Not my quirk to tell." He ground out, feeling like he was about to loose it. "I suppose you're right. I guess we'll ask her here later then!" Ashido smiled, not at all bothered by Bakugo or the scene Yuki had made earlier. She was genuinely curious about the red-headed girl's quirk.

When Yuki finally decided to come out of her room to eat, after much encouragement and strong words from Midoriya and Bakugo respectively, she was bombarded by Ashido as the rest of the class stood back and watched. "What happened back there? What did you do? It was pretty cool!" The pink girl rambled off to her.

"It was an unfair fight." Yuki twitched, her fingers twitching to pull at her hair. She refrained as Ashido smiled at her. "What did you do with your quirk?" She asked, calming herself down, sensing this was a sensitive topic. "Ah. Well that's a story." Yuki chuckled, scratching at the side of her face nervously.

Ashido waited patiently, as did the rest of the class behind her. Yuki took a deep breath then sighed. "I can control soundwaves. The first whistle was sharp enough and percisive enough that it only hit him and made him disoriented. The second thing was the other attribute of my quirk, kind of." Yuki shrugged, seeing that everyone but Midoriya and Bakugo were listening intently.

"The second thing I...I really don't like to do often. The drawbacks from it suck. I basically used the soundwaves to get into his head and make him hallucinate. I guess I overdid it a bit and he collapsed from exhaustion." Yuki gave a nervous laugh, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Oh! That's pretty neat! What are the drawbacks?" Ashido asked, not at all disturbed or scared like Yuki thought she would be.

"Uh, I can loose my sense of reality if I make someone hallucinate to long. If I manipulate the soundwaves to much I could end up damaging my vocal chords." That was information that startled everyone. "Your sense of reality?" Kirishima questioned, pulling himself into the conversation. "Yeah, like I'll start to see shadows out of the corners of my eye at first but it could become full on hallucinations and if bad enough I could severe my reality completely." Yuki nodded, not sure what they were getting at.

"That's horrifying. That has to suck!" Ashido latched herself onto Yuki in a hug, startling the red-head. Unsure of how to respond, she only patted her new friends back, confused. "Hey, can you control them? The hallucinations?" Kaminari asked, his head tilted in thought.

"Yes." She whispered, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "That's enough you idiots." Bakugo clicked his tongue, seeing the look on her face. He pried Ashido off of her and dragged her into the kitchen. "I'm cooking for you tonight." He flicked her on her forehead.

Bakugo knew just the dish to make her too.

"Ah! Just like home!" Yuki smiled, enjoying her quiet meal with Bakugo. No one dared interrupt them after he literally growled at Kirishima for asking Yuki another question. Midoriya had even left them alone, going to finish up some homework so he'd have time to be with her after dinner.

"Your curry has always been the best!" Yuki praised the loud blond, having always loved his cooking. "Of course it is. Everything I do is the best." Bakugo scoffed, rolling his eyes. Yuki smiled at his ego. He had always believed he was the best at everything, no matter what. She never cared to correct him.

"I'm glad you're back, brat." He said after a while of quiet eating. "I am too, you rat." Yuki grinned, knowing that name-calling was how he showed he cared. If he didn't give you a stupid and absurd name that sounded like an insult, then he couldn't care less about you. "You can't leave again." He was half frowning now.

He had been so lonely without her. Bakugo wasn't an idiot. He knew how he came off most times. What he said, what he did, wasn't always very heroic. He was downright ashamed of some things he had said and done while she was gone. He just didn't know how to keep his temper in check.

"I don't plan on leaving ever again Katsuki." She smiled at him, easing all his worries. "Good. You're to much of a brat for others." Bakugo snorted, hating how serious it had gotten. Yuki only laughed, the two oblivious to the others around them that had witnessed the whole thing.

"I know you're tired, just one more time!" Midoriya pouted, shuffling the cards in his hands yet again. After supper Midoriya had shown up in her room, in his pajamas with a deck of playing cards. He just wanted a game, just one he said. He lied.

Yuki stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "It's not my fault you keep loosing!" She smiled, motioning for him to hand out the cards so they could play another round. "Yes it is!" He accused, giving her some cards.

"You did good today." Midoriya stated, looking at his cards. "I'm glad you think so. It's been a stressful day." She huffed, pouting slightly. "We could always do something this weekend." He stated more than suggested. "Yeah, alright." She nodded, laying a card down.

Before Midoriya knew it, she had won again. Letting out a frustrated growl, he buried his face in his hands. "You have to be cheating!" He accused as Yuki let out a laugh. "Sorry. I'm not. Looks like you're just not good at this." She gave a grin as he stood up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Yuki." Izuki grumbled, pulling her up and into a hug.

"Goodnight Zuzu." She chuckled, ruffling his hair before he left. She was exhausted. Even her bones seemed heavy to her. She shut off her light and crawled into bed. The day had felt way to long.

At least some of her classmates seemed fine with her still. None of them seemed scared. Maybe she would be okay here. It's not like any of them hated her. Not that she could tell. She had missed being with her best friends. Even if the day had felt almost like a nightmare, they were there to cheer her up.

Yuki let the exhaustion take her, falling into a deep sleep without much trouble. She had gotten good at ignoring the shadows in the corner of her room after all.


End file.
